<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleves is the Groups Sugar Daddy by FandomisOhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220679">Cleves is the Groups Sugar Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana'>FandomisOhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Christmas Presents, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gift Exchange, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleves Bragging about what she got the queens for christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleves is the Groups Sugar Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/gifts">AdventurousLadder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for the six fic exchange. Prompt was cleves being rad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awesome Gifts Given By Me to the Queens (Including myself)</p>
<p>A list by Anne of Cleves</p>
<p>Cathrine of Aragon</p>
<ul>
<li>An og bible</li>
<li>A church named after her</li>
<li>A talk with the pope himself</li>
<li>A bunch of statues of Mary</li>
<li>Official Holy Water from the Vatican</li>
<li>A house near the Vatican</li>
</ul>
<p>Anne Boleyn</p>
<ul>
<li>Green Heelies</li>
<li>A years worth of candy</li>
<li>A music deal</li>
<li>A Billboard with her face on it</li>
<li>A giant ballpit, bouncy house, slides, and anything else needed for a mansion fun house</li>
<li>Real gold grill with diamonds inside + a giant rapper B necklace</li>
</ul>
<p>Jane Seymour</p>
<ul>
<li>A puppy</li>
<li>A pun book</li>
<li>Her own orphanage which she can visit anytime she likes</li>
<li>A concert deal because dang those vocals</li>
<li>A painting of all of us</li>
<li>Giant kitchen</li>
</ul>
<p>Anne of Cleves</p>
<ul>
<li>A giant poster of me</li>
<li>A room full of mirrors so I can see myself all the time</li>
<li>A giant crown filled with diamonds</li>
<li>A wedding ring so that if people i don't like flirt with me, i can show them it</li>
<li>My own reality show</li>
<li>My very own club with a stripper pole</li>
</ul>
<p>Kathrine Howard</p>
<ul>
<li>A book of pickup lines in different languages</li>
<li>A cat</li>
<li>A company dedicated to flirting and dating advice</li>
<li>A giant closet because she can't be seen wearing the same outfit a second time</li>
<li>A whole hair, makeup, and wardrobe team</li>
<li>A spot on all the hottest fashion shows</li>
</ul>
<p>Cathrine Parr</p>
<ul>
<li>A publishing company</li>
<li>A speaking series</li>
<li>A scholarship for girls to go to college</li>
<li>A documentary company for her to promote the stories of people to inspire others</li>
<li>Her own book deal to write a guide to be the best you, you can be</li>
<li>A deal with the city to make an inspirational mural for the city</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>